


《【椅苍】Knight fall》part 14

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [10]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe
Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275656
Kudos: 3





	《【椅苍】Knight fall》part 14

Part 14  
William寸步不离地跟在苍叶身后几步远色位置，想要主动搭话却顾虑重重。  
——要赶紧道歉才行，快点说些什么。  
心烦意乱，苍叶停下脚步，耐着性子，“请不要跟着我了，殿下。”  
——快点、  
William抓住苍叶的手，“你生气了。”他想为自己辩解点什么，可是抬头看看濑良垣苍叶的脸，他一句话都说不出来。  
怎么能在这种时候为了洗脱自己的罪行把痛苦丢给对方呢？  
现在William知道了，濑良垣苍叶不是爱慕虚荣的卑贱贵族，甚至与他一直以来想象的相反，苍叶对财富和权势毫无所图，他是被母亲胁迫才留下的。可就算这样，在自己遭遇危险时还是出手了，而且......昨晚的拥抱不是假的。  
——他原来是这么好的人。  
回想从前羞辱威胁他的话，William发觉自己不知道如何道歉。  
濑良垣苍叶没有否认。  
William一只手紧紧拉住他，另一只手把信折好塞进苍叶手里，“......我不知道。”他还是忍不住为自己辩解了一下，抬眼看看苍叶的表情，我以为你是为了财富和爵位才愿意陪我，这句话没有说出口。  
濑良垣苍叶是忠诚的教徒，虽然家世落魄但终归是贵族，William明白之前与自己的亲密接触对他来说是奇耻大辱，他终于明白濑良垣苍叶为什么总是一副受委屈的样子。  
他原本就不情愿。

看曾经一向目中无人的William现在一副小心谨慎句句斟酌的样子，濑良垣苍叶想起曾经在碧岛时听什么人说过的贵族男人的劣性根。  
但凡一个贵族男人爱上酒馆里的妓女，必会用更肮脏下作的方式对待她，还要为自己下流分辩；可万一爱上的是修女，就连动动下流的念头都会忏悔不已。  
想到这里苍叶觉得好笑，他忍不住轻笑了一声，William诧异地抬头盯着他，像是被吓到。  
他们面对面坐在空旷餐厅的餐桌前，通常苍叶都是候在一边等待William进餐完毕后才能回到自己的房间吃自己的。可现在他坐在王子的对面，面前摆放着精致的食物，却丝毫没有胃口。  
候在一旁的仆人们自觉跟在老管家身后走出去，气氛很冷，William不自在地握紧手里的刀叉，酸溜溜的，“我也可以帮你的。”William可是王国里地位仅在父母之下的继承人。  
苍叶为什么宁愿找Theo帮助也不愿意告诉自己实情呢？  
见吃着食物的濑良垣苍叶没什么反应，于是William说，“我可以让你去见外婆。”  
听到这句话迅速抬起头来，“......、”他的神情似乎是在问【是真的吗】。  
坐在对面的William点点头。  
苍叶的神情松懈了一点，语调急切，“什么时候可以？”  
苍叶真的很在乎家人，与对待自己的态度截然相反，William心头涌上一丝复杂的情绪，他低下头来吃了口食物，没有马上回答。  
他的眼睛满怀期待，整个人在阳光底下几乎都闪闪发亮，William优雅又缓慢地把食物吞下去，问出这个问题的他显然没什么底气，“那...我以后还能抱你吗？”（此处是日语双关，“抱”和“干”发音相似）  
眼睛里的光暗了暗，William能说出这话来一点都不奇怪，再者说，被困在王宫里的自己哪里有选择余地呢？  
苍叶动作幅度微小地点点头。  
“之前、我很抱歉。”William双手放在桌下，盯着自己揪扯餐巾的手指。  
——你不要生气，我知道错了。  
铭记自己王子的身份，道歉的话因为太过直白而说不出口。  
没有接受他的道歉，苍叶默默低头吃着午餐。  
眼见苍叶没有原谅自己的意思，William有些焦急，“你想要什么？只要你说出来，我都会给的。”  
苍叶坐直身体，“未来属于您的王位，可以吗？”  
“......”他又低下头去用餐具切割食物送进嘴里，William明白他是在嘲讽，憋红了脸颊却说不出话来。  
——苍叶真的生气了。  
往日的处境似乎颠倒过来，“如果这个让您为难的话，”刚才的话忤逆嚣张，如果是殿下的父亲母亲听到一定会毫不犹豫的当场处死自己，苍叶直视对面的William，“自由，我想要的只有这个。”  
十四岁的殿下目光真挚，“可是，我想让你留下陪我。”  
他们的交流进入死胡同。  
独自回到自己的房间里，看过信的苍叶坐在桌边疲惫地闭上眼睛叹了口气，外婆在信里的内容没什么变化。一把年纪的老人家总是爱逞强，可是看不到她安全健康怎么也不放心。  
过了没一会，有人叩响房门，“濑良垣苍叶阁下，请随我来。”  
“？”还摸不着头脑，不过也只能跟上去的濑良垣苍叶被代领着来到王宫的偏僻处。  
副骑士长卡西斯恭敬地冲仆人身后的濑良垣苍叶鞠了一躬，“请穿上骑士板甲上马，我会保护您去教会。”  
这一身的钢铁压在身上沉甸甸的，不过穿在身上非常合适，苍叶只听说过骑士的铠甲都是工匠定制打造，各型各异且价格不菲，而且最内的银制锁子甲一看就不是普通骑士所有。  
副骑士长卡西斯取出头盔帮苍叶戴好，那匹黑马也是曾经自己骑过的——一切是小殿下安排好的。  
苍叶透过头盔看见了站在高处石廊正凝望自己的William，金发的小殿下没什么表情。  
没有特殊的允许，除了王族成员任何人都不可以在王宫内乘坐马车或者骑马。“......”，苍叶心情一言难述，经过几次的锻炼他已经能熟练地骑上马背。  
握紧缰绳，濑良垣苍叶下意识侧脸回看一眼，目光碰撞的一瞬间他迅速移开视线挺直脊背，在副骑士长的护送下一前一后离开王宫前往教会。  
盯着苍叶身影的William殿下嘴角轻轻扬了一下，很快恢复原状。

结束下午的课程独自用着晚餐的William殿下看看窗外，黑漆漆的什么也看不见。  
没有什么胃口，用餐巾擦过嘴并且在仆人帮助下漱过口，William没忍住，“查尔斯，他还没回来吗？”  
“没有，殿下。”  
“......”  
直到William泡过澡换好睡衣坐在床边，女仆动作轻柔地帮他擦着头发，苍叶还是没有回来。  
内心敏感的小殿下脑子里冒出许多乱七八糟的念头：他是不是逃走了？是不是遇到了什么人？还是出现了什么状况？  
William烦躁地绞着手指，过了一会敲门声响起，老管家查尔斯推开门冲王子鞠了一躬，“殿下，您现在要见他吗？”  
“让他过来。”忘了保持贵族应有的矜持，William迅速回答，“还有，去准备他的晚餐。”  
几分钟后苍叶果然出现在房间里，他身上的盔甲还没来得及脱掉，银色真的很配他，William抬头仰望他的时候暗暗吞下口水，没什么表情的苍叶比平时多了点英气。  
即使家世落魄仍然保持贵族的骄傲，穿着盔甲的苍叶脊背笔直，冷硬的金属板甲也没能遮掩腰部的曲线，这样的濑良垣苍叶比往常看起来多了点英俊。  
看到他就不自觉心情高昂，William赤脚走下床，抱住苍叶的腰，“你怎么才回来？”带着一股酸味。  
苍叶没有想象中那样高兴，猜想他可能是过于疲惫，William殿下冲查尔斯扬扬下巴，老管家立马吩咐女仆帮苍叶脱掉盔甲，呈上晚餐之后迅速带人退出去。  
恢复平常穿着的苍叶疲惫地叹了口气，坐在William殿下寝室的桌前，面前摆着丰盛的晚餐，却无论如何都提不起胃口。  
外婆的状态不算很好，看望过外婆之后苍叶更坚定了离开的想法。  
站在苍叶身边的小殿下注意到苍叶兴致缺缺地随意吃了两口，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“不。”苍叶回答，我只是吃不下去。但殿下既然这么问了，他就不得不吃下去。  
重新拿起餐具，刚刚把食物送进嘴里甚至没有拒绝，注意到William蹲下来，手脚并用爬到桌底，来到自己腿间。  
突然联想到他说的【我以后还能干（抱）你吗】，濑良垣苍叶心情变得更加低落。  
——果然，就算知道了自己的难处，还是不会有任何改变。  
William忍不住抱住他的腰，隔着料子亲吻成年人的胯间，抬起脸看成人的表情，苍叶向后躲避，直到后背结结实实贴住椅背退无可退，咽下食物他说，“请不要这样做！”  
此时的William殿下还不清楚表达喜爱的方式不止这一种，“我的嘴和女孩子的没有区别。”仰视着他的William眼睛里亮盈盈的，带着满满的讨好。  
知道自己无力违拗他的想法，濑良垣苍叶自暴自弃地深呼吸。身前的刺激让他难以忍耐地弓起脊背，机械地嚼着嘴里的食物，囫囵咽下去......  
——真是悲惨。  
......  
过于疲惫，濑良垣苍叶似乎睡得很不安稳，脸颊还红通通的殿下靠在成年人的肩膀上，盯着他的侧脸发呆。  
他想亲吻他，苍叶同意了；他想抱他，苍叶也同意了；包括刚才殿下得寸进尺提出过分的要求，苍叶仍然没有反对。  
可是唯独在William想要苍叶原谅自己最初的错误，并且回应自己的喜欢时，苍叶毫不迟疑地拒绝，没有留下一点余地。  
William忍不住伸出手摸摸他脖子里散落下来的发丝，神色恍惚。  
苍叶是个很好的人，他自由坚韧，重情决断，心中有深渊也有朝阳。这样的一个人，没有野心，没有家世，William在面对他的时候不需要产生任何顾虑。而在这之前，身为继承人的William还从未见过这样的人。  
因为没有见过，因为没有感受过，所以他觉得是假的，所以用奇奇怪怪的方法欺负他。  
然而年少的殿下不清楚的是：落差会产生吸引。他甚至不清楚对于成年人的喜欢从何时埋下种子，也无法细究这是怎样的一种感情，不过对于William而言都不重要了。  
脸颊贴在苍叶肩头，William不满地小声嘀咕：“你到底什么时候才会喜欢我？”  
他认真盯着苍叶的脸，【苍叶如果是女孩子就好了。】心底突然闪过恶毒的念头，【......如果他们成为新生命的父母，说不准一切都会改变。】  
【或许，反过来也是一样。这家伙这么蠢，还正直得可笑，他一定不会丢下自己不管。】  
【不过这样也很好，】他甜蜜地想，【就算我们都是男人也没关系。】  
一瞬间涌上来的念头让William殿下愣了几秒，用手指戳戳苍叶的脸，压低声音嘀咕，“苍叶是我的——”忍不住往下想，要怎么概括彼此的关系呢？  
他们不是主仆，也不是朋友，更不是感情深厚的情人。  
突然想到什么，压根没有察觉自己在微笑的William抱住成人的腰，“是我的男人。”  
......  
———————————————TBC—————————————————


End file.
